


The Light Swan

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange 2018, Swan Maidens, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: After escaping from Zelena's dungeon, Rumpelstiltskin finds him in settling in Avonlea desperately trying to hide his secret.





	1. An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecompletebookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompletebookworm/gifts).



> For the lovely TheCompleteBookworm who requested Rumbelle and water. For this story, I will be posting up each chapter everyday for the remainder of the week. I also used some fairy lore to fill in the gaps regarding the swan mythologies, I hope you have fun reading this as it was a lot of fun to write. Thank you ^_^

Flying away from the castle window and into the mist, Rumpelstiltskin focused on the direction ahead of him avoiding the trees and cliffs. His heartbeat increased as the swan creature began having shortness of breath due to the speed he was flying and trying not to concentrate whether Zelena was following him. When he flew on a higher altitude, the creature noticed a small cove quickly diving into the small opening until he landed on the ground seeing the dark surroundings around him. He leaned his neck to the rocky wall, closing his eyes chest heaving as he caught his breath from the adrenaline of escaping Lady Zelena.

It would only be a matter of time before she discovered the tampered lock, sending him back to the gilded prison for all of eternity.

He still remembered the night she captured him, Rumpelstiltskin had been bathing at the Guterschnee River after he spend a month advising his charges, mostly royals and despondent nobles. Just as he went to gather his robes, Zelena came to him dressed in black with the moonlight highlighting her green skin. She sneered at him, plucking a single feather from his robe causing him to not only transform into a human but now controlled by her until all the feathers were placed back into the cloak. His pleas and bribes failed to impress the witch enough to let him go, she left him screaming for weeks hoping his mother Fiona, Queen of the Swan fairies would answer but sadly, she never replied. He later learned the cage she placed him slowly drained him of his powers, unable to communicate with anyone or even help himself conduct any magic unless she gave him the use of his robes for a quick regeneration followed by a commencement to her bidding.

Throughout his time with Zelena, Rumpelstiltskin did her bidding; turning straw into gold, strengthen her powers using the magic he absorbs from Lake Nostros and any other command she would instantly think of. He helped clean the blood from the bodies she killed after they no longer had any use for her, and then witness her training another prisoner since childhood in the hopes since of a successor. He never could estimate clearly how long Zelena held him captive as the terrains were covered with a thick fog and the cage gave him artificial sunlight but he knew based on how long the young archer had lived with amongst them, a decade had gone by.  

The cave around him while complacent would not be an ideal place to hide for a long duration. Rumpelstiltskin scoured around finding the roof filled with jagged rocks, he started laughing at the irony of escaping a prison to dying from a cave in during his sleep. He tucked his wings back and walked out of the cave finding the mist had thickened.

Raising his wings, Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the cliff and flew out. Based on the little clarity given, the bottom appeared to be meadows. The fog begun to slowly clear where Rumpelstiltskin glimpsed a forest on the left side of the road, he took a turn feeling a burning sensation on the tip of his right wing scorching parts of his back. Rumpelstiltskin screamed looking at his wing glancing below spotting Zelena on her broomstick and Robyn, her ward riding on top of Locksley, her silver winged unicorn ecstatic to have found him.

“You think you can get away so easily from me, my fowl pet?” cackled the sorceress.

She threw another fireball to his side quickly ducking just before the flame touched his head. He froze at the sight of the green woman flying towards his altitude when without warning; Robyn shot an arrow at close proximity to Rumpelstiltskin allowing him to quickly reclaim his senses. He looked back at Robyn who was ready to shoot using her a special bow designed for her when he quickly began flying away with Zelena chasing him until he flew towards the Blanche Forest where Zelena was barred from entering due to the high concentration of light magic contained in the forest causing instant death to those who entered it with dark intentions in their souls.

Angry over the realization Rumpelstiltskin was no longer in her grasp, she shrieked an intense fury to the skies threw another fireball towards the forest, but barrier reflected the flame bouncing her off of her broom landing into the meadow amongst the trees.

“Allow me to acquire him Milady,” announce Robyn still on her steed. Zelena looked at her ward with annoyance seeing her on the steed with an air of grace while she was on the floor in defeat. “Using Locksley, I can break the barriers of the Blanche Forest.”

“Fine,” proclaimed Zelena. “I expect a full report when you arrive.”

Robyn raised her hands in a form of a curtsey. “Understood.” She pulled the reins of Locksley ordering the steed flying to the forest easily breaking the barrier.

_Thank goodness for unicorns, now where are you Swan Prince._

Rumpelstiltskin continued flying into the forest not noticing his locations changing around him as the area turned from a dark green to a lighter clearing of leaves and carefully maintained trees. Breathing heavily to maintain his speed seeing a large apple tree on his path. He knew stopping would not be a wise a choice, however the apples looked delicious from hanging from the trees ready to be picked. He saw some apples already on the ground spotting onto the tree for rest.

_Keep it together; you only need to get to a body of water._

“Rumpelstiltskin!” Robyn shouted getting his attention when she shooting an arrow towards one of the apples on the branches quickly striking it to the floor staring across from the direction of the swan creature. “This time I won’t miss.”

“You can’t kill me.” He stated with absolute certainty. At worst, the arrows would hurt him but were not strong enough to break his skin.

Robyn continued aiming her arrow at the creature. “Zelena laced my arrows using your gold, these will kill you and you know it.” The swan creature’s eyes bulged in horror in seeing the tips of the arrow normally blue were from the gold he made Zelena on a daily basis. Defeated, Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head tugging his wings close to this head transforming him into his human persona using his white feathered cloak hiding his upper torso, grateful Zelena allowed him to wear trousers during his transformations.

“All I ask if you do it quickly.”

He closed his eyes hearing the footsteps creep up to him, his thoughts went to his former home of Lake Boyne, and the clear blue water gave the other fairies their window into the outside world then back to his younger brother Baelfire, who was only a child when he last saw him. The boy viewed him practically a father in which Rumpelstiltskin felt guilty telling the child he would join him on his run when Baelfire was older only to see the boy with a sad expression believing each encounter would be their last.

A snap of the twigs brought Rumpelstiltskin away from his thoughts when he noticed the deed was taking too long. He opened his eyes finding Robyn grabbing the apple from the ground and pulling the arrow out of it and taking a bit of the fruit before winking back at him using her wrist to clean the juice from her mouth.

“There is a castle nearby with a lake that might be able to regenerate you. If you are going to take off your cloak, I suggest you find some clothes as there might be humans lurking who are not as immune to your good looks as I.”

While Rumpelstiltskin and Robyn hardly ever had gotten along other than the occasional small talk, he had become fond her overtime as her curiosity and determination allowed him believed she was a clone to Baelfire, “What will happen to you?”

Robyn looked at Rumpelstiltskin then at her apple taking another bite. “Absolutely nothing. I am completely loyal to Lady Zelena, how could she suspect I have the willpower to disobey her, especially when I failed to stop you from jumping into a waterfall after you impaired your wing.”

Few moments surprised Rumpelstiltskin where the audacity of The Archer completely took him back. “Thank you”

“Get out of here Swan Prince, enjoy your freedom.”

He bowed to her placing his cloak over his head transforming him back into a swan then he left her. Some part of him suspected Robyn might have been lying to ease his conscious over her safety while he also knew Zelena never took her heart believing she acquired the perfect servant trained from a young age than a pet whose obedience was obtained through the squeeze of a heart. Nevertheless, he placed the notion in the back of his thoughts focused on finding this supposed lake.

888888

Belle never took pleasure in the hunt. She knew the necessity of the sport for population control within the province but she found the sport to be dull, especially when her hunting companion used it as a means to impress her with his exploits.  on animals who from how Gaston explained it, where never given a chance for a fair fight from the elaborate booby traps he was proud of making.

“What do you think?” asked Gaston getting Belle’s attention.

Belle stammered at the realization that Gaston was talking for the past ten minutes and she hardly paid attention. She considered the Duke of Legume a handsome and capable man; he would make an excellent husband which she suspected her father had the same consideration hence providing him an invitation to stay at the estate for the next few weeks under the guise of a council meeting between all the nobles in the Western lands. However, she had not been comfortable being left alone with him when the remainder of the party had decided to split up for more ground. Her father insisted as it meant she would get to know him better, but she knew of his reputation as a womanizer where she kept herself in a farther proximity when they interacted.

“Apologies; I just have a lot on mind at the moment.” She feigned a smile to him assuring him of his worries.

Gaston chuckled back at her turning his attentions to his telescope. “A pretty little thing like you should not have anything to worry about. Perhaps it’s the sun affecting your head, you shouldn’t be outside this long as a woman can not only lose her head but the beautiful pale complexion”

She had to admit Gaston was brazen in his insults where it had shocked her he even had the audacity to say it to her face. Being the heir to her father’s throne, Belle had already become accustomed to hearing the sneers and insults to the inferiority of her sex where in the past it resulted in several moments where she had lost her temper. She expected better from her suitors due to the amount of land she possessed where she began to ball her hand turning into a fist ready to the give the entitled Duke piece of her mind when she spotted her cousins Roger and his teenage daughter Alice riding to their direction allowing her to calm down, mouthing a sigh of relief seeing them greet her and the Duke.

“We thought there might be a better range to find some birds.” Stated Alice looking directly at Belle giving her a reassurance of their true intentions. She could see Gaston was not too thrilled as seeing them getting their supplies ready to join them.

“There appears to be a flock of geese flying above us” shouted Rogers getting his bow ready when he and Belle looked at Gaston setting up the long bow he brought with a strange looks while Alice looked at them both with a strange expression. “Belle how about we go over there and I can teach you how to properly aim.”

“That would be lovely” she demanded huddling towards Rogers seeing Gaston annoyed as he went the opposite direction with Alice staying in the background watching the results. “I could kiss you right now for saving my neck. He is such a bore” whispering to her cousin.

“Forget bore, the rest of the group made it sound your father set you up with a god. Idiot should know a long bow isn’t good for long distant shooting."

They both groaned seeing Gaston shooting up at the geese as they suspected, he continued missing his targets where everyone stayed silence until Rogers and Belle followed suit capturing a few birds.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to borrow my bow instead?” asked Roger to a flustered Gaston.

Gaston was about to answer when he looked up seeing a large bird blocking his view. “I can handle myself on the hunt.” He proclaimed aiming his bow towards the bird shooting it. Due to its size, the rest of the group had trouble spotting where Gaston shot the bird as it continued flying for a few seconds until it began falling into the patch of forest straight ahead of the meadow.

“Aren’t you going to get it?” asked Alice. “The poor thing might be suffering because of your bad shot.”

Gaston looked at Alice scoffing at her. “Who cares, it would have died anyway.”

He placed his bow in the back tightening the reigns of his horse when Belle began blocking their way. She stared at them angrily wanting to throw Gaston off of his horse or consider discussing with her father of his brutish behavior. “If you will excuse me, I best retire. The sun is getting to my dainty little head.” Gaston shrugged his shoulders letting her leave while she declined Rogers and Alice’s request to escort her back.

After a few minutes of finding the men going to the eastern part, Belle rode towards the lake finding the trees to have had a massive expansion on branches leaving her difficulty in finding the exact spot she saw the bird fall until she noticed a tree with several branches broken off. She inspected the branches finding something had pushed itself to the floor when she spotted on the bark fresh blood continuing to leave a trail to the lake along with human footprints.

“I could have sworn it was a bird Gaston shot, then again it was what he told us.” She looked at one of the footprints seeing what appeared to be small strands of feathers, she ties Phillipe into the a nearby tree, placing the dagger she normally kept on her right thigh tightly into her hand and followed the footprints.


	2. In Your Debt

The blood continued seeping out of his shoulder leaving Rumpelstiltskin agonizing with every step.

He sensed the arrow moving to another direction to avoid a wound toward his lower torso in which the panic led him to transform into a human falling into the sky after his wing had been hit. The swan faeries were known to have tough skin even outside of their robes, however the degree of torture Rumpelstiltskin suffered form led his body into a severely weakened state were an arrow injury meant unpredictable results.

Thrilled as he saw the lake, Rumpelstiltskin jumped in throwing his cloak into a den of rocks close by. The touch of the water began to restore much of his movement as he tasted the water when it touched his lips. His arm continue throbbing where swimming became a difficult task, but his legs continued functioning fine where he placed his head on the surface gasping for air as he continued bathing.

He wondered how to get back. In his weakened state, it would have been impossible to create a portal and not having any idea how he had been gone, it was likely his family must have believed he been dead. Swan faeries were known to live for many centuries but aged slowly; he remembered being at least three centuries old prior to imprisonment which he had the appearance of a young man although the lines on his face disagreed with him.

The only way he could try contact would be to wait during the next full moon and take his chances.

“Hello? Is someone there?”

Rumpelstiltskin gasped hearing a female voice quickly moving back to the rocks, but it became too late when he saw a young woman, barely more than a girl, he estimated, standing before him in an emerald gown embroidered in gold hemming. She wore little jewelry on her lovely alabaster neck other than a simple pearl necklace thinking it looked wrong for the dress, her chestnut brown hair were neatly tied in a ponytail to the left side on a black ribbon. Her lips were full and cherry; he thought she gave him a brief smile where he quickly noticed the color of her eyes a beautiful shade of cerulean staring at him with curiosity.

He saw his cloak quickly restoring his thoughts back, “You do know it’s rude to watch others while they bathe?” he snapped. “A young girl such yourself can get in trouble.” He hoped she would get the message.

Now Belle became annoyed over his insinuations. “I was trying to find out the source of the footprints. You do realize this lake is my property and you are therefore are trespassing.”

“Really?” He ran his eyes over her insolently. “I don’t see your name written on it.”

“You are in the private forest reserved for the House of Français, as Princess of Avonlea, I command you to take your clothes at once and find another place to bathe.” She went to pick up his cloak when Rumpelstiltskin quickly jumped out of the water, grabbing it before Belle had a chance to touch it. The speed caused the stress on his shoulder to suffer another shot of pain seeping into his arm when Belle quickly noticed the blood coming out.

Without thinking, Belle jumped into the water clothes quickly wet where the dress started to weight her down, in order to inspect his arm.

“Get out of here. My wound isn’t something to trouble yourself over with Princess.” He said with a heavy strain to his voice.

“Don’t be silly, you need to get this looked at.” On closer inspection, Belle noticed a blue, wooden paint lodged into his arm when she made the connection She took the ribbon from her hair, tying it onto his shoulder tightening the pain as he continued squirming away from her. “I recognize these arrows, how did you get injured by them?”

_I was flying and some idiot shot me._

When Rumpelstiltskin heard the explanation going over his head, he knew it sounded strange and revealing the truth would have been worse.

“I have been wandering for days after leaving my village to find better opportunities; I was climbing and felt a sharp pain on my arm where I wanted to clean it up. Mother always said next to true love’s kiss, the most powerful magic out was water due to its healing properties.”

While Belle was not normally one to second guess another person’s upbringing, something in regards to Rumpelstiltskin’s story made little sense to her. The man was young, estimating about mid-twenties, mal-nourished and appeared too nervous around her, as though he believed she would harm him. She not only noticed the  shoulder injury, but most of his body contained scars through the upper torso, back, where she believed if he had not been wearing trousers, she would have instantly noticed the scars extending to the lower reason based on the pattern from some of the scars.  

Some of the scars appeared fresh, including a burn mark on the upper portion of his back into the shoulder disgusting Belle at the thought of someone hurting him. “One of my companions must have hit you mistaking it for a bird. I feel responsible for what happened, please allow me to take you home and get you healed.”

Rumpelstiltskin thought about declining the offer when he saw the state of his body were it would take weeks to properly heal. The Blanche Forest provided him with the means to cross through were Zeena would think he lived in a different realm. He kept noticing her paying little attention to his cloak where he wondered if she had any knowledge on his kind.

“Lead the way Princess.” He grinned at her.

“My name is Belle.” she said.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” he bowed to her.

Gathering his cloak, Rumpelstiltskin followed Belle out of the lake.

They continued walking through the forest with Belle confiding to Rumpelstiltskin about her life in the palace, he learned the last five years she has been getting groomed to take over for her father splitting her time from performing duties similar to a queen consort to spending twice a week listening to counsel meetings about the state of the kingdom providing suggestions at the expense of the other members ignoring her.

Gone was his assumption of an airhead royal viewing the world in silver clouds, revealing a determined twenty year old woman demanding to be taken seriously. The more she confided in him about her worries with performing her royal duties, the most sympathetic Rumpelstiltskin became when he remembered he had once been in that same place. His thought went back to Baelfire wondering if he felt the same pressure he had now that he would take over. Did he have the same doubts whether he could do the job adequately?

He wanted to tell Belle everything would be fine, but he didn’t even have the answer.

“Why do you wear should a strange looking pelt in the middle of spring?” Belle asked taking Rumpelstiltskin thought back to his companion.

She extended her hand to feel the material when Rumpelstiltskin again flinched away from her, “I really can’t have anyone touching it. It is a family heirloom; my father gave it to me as part of rite of passage in our tribe. The fabric is very old, where others might not be so careful with it.”

“And yet your throw it around as though it were a simple piece of clothing.” Belle looked at the cloak and him skeptically.

He began touching his robes, cleaning out any particles of dirt lying on the feathers. “I treat my robes as though it is my own skin, you must have something you cherish were you refuse to let anyone touch it not even for a simple cleaning?”

“Fair enough.”

Soon as they left the clearing, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin found themselves crossing paths with the remainder of the hunting party. Rumpelstiltskin felt a strange sensation from his head in which his injuries continued to exasperate when seeing the horses around him spinning, turning into different shapes.

He heard a faint reply from Belle before losing consciousness.

8888888

Belle sat in her favorite spot of the library staring at the stack of her books ahead of her while letting the teapot turn cold. She began to become tired from staring at the pages in an effort to find a clue regarding Rumpelstiltskin’s origins.

The closest she could go on had been something he muttered in a delirious state while soothing his fever. She had not been sure if what she heard had been correct leading to some of her free time looking up various books on villages with a heavy reliance on water.

She instantly smelled an assortment of baked goods and fresh tea turning around to see Rogers holding their tea cart handing her another cup. “Thought you could use another pick me up, you look ragged lass.”

“Thanks” she said taking a drink with Rogers joining her in looking at her questionably when he showed her a title on a book about water deities. “I’m sure Rumpelstiltskin told you all of his life history and you are here to let me know.” She took the book from him gathering another to read.

“Between avoiding Gaston and your father being under the impression I’m your babysitter, I don’t think I managed to make friends with your sleeping prince.”

“He kept saying he needed water to go home. Also something he mentioned earlier regarding water and healing a while back.”

“Water you say?” he pondered.

“Yeah, at one point when I tried redressing his wounds, he looked at him as though I were trying to hurt him.” Belle continued ignoring Rogers who picked up a tray of pastries as she pondered onto a page on her book discussing a tribe of water dwellers who worn robes made of bird feathers, tearing it away from the book before her cousin had a chance to notice.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes finding himself in an ornate room painted in reds and brown, a stone palette. He leaned closer to his pillow lying down in a large poster bed wearing a nightshirt and his torso completely covered in bandages. Turning to his side, seeing Belle lying on a chair with a book between her lap in a different outfit than earlier. She looked so peaceful; breathing lightly, Rumpelstiltskin nearly mistook her for another sprite due to the light from the window enhancing her skin. Quickly getting out of the bed, Rumpelstiltskin frantically scoured the room to find his cloak when he saw it lying on another chair opposite him laid out to be worn even cleaned with no traces of dirt and pebbles within sight. He debated about putting it on, but it would have meant risking Belle seeing him transform, he couldn’t walk out of the room in a night shirt without drawing attention and still reeling over his injuries.

Sighing in defeat, he flicked his wrist filling the room with sunlight as he let the curtains drop to the ground causing Belle’s eyes to be disturbed waking up to find her patient now up. She smiled back at him placing her book on the table adjusting to the light.

“Good evening, you scared me back there.” She said to him.

“How long have I been asleep?” Rumpelstiltskin touched his torso still grasping on the extent of his injuries.

“For at least two days. You fainted as everyone arrived; it took some convincing to explain to papa you were merely my escort out of the forest.” She quickly gets up drying her eyes from the evidence of sleep heading to the door. “I’m going to send my ladies to have you cleaned up and accompany you the counsel room.”

He bowed to her flamboyantly “As you wish Princess”

“Just call me Belle.”

Rumpelstiltskin smirked back tilting his head in a pondering pose, “I prefer Princess”

An hour later, Rumpelstiltskin arrived into the counsel room dressed in courtly attire finding the room filled to the brim with sea green and white tapestries which seemed inappropriate for a room to discuss war plans, an adequate array of books stocked close to the window with a table close by filled with scrolls and writing instruments, a round circle with a map of the terrains in the center normally filled with many of King Maurice’s closest advisors and several noblemen within the area. He continued scanning the room keeping his composure seeing a large older man dressed in red and black sitting in the center of the table with Belle on his right side assuming it to be Belle’s father. Next to the older man, was another man who judging by the black attire and handsome exterior must have been the cousin Belle mentioned along another man in red who clung close to Belle where it was apparent the proximity had made her uncomfortable.

“Please sit”, stated Maurice with Rumpelstiltskin immediately obeying. “Allow me to extend my apologies for what occurred to you during the hunt.” He eyes at Gaston who appears who is just as annoyed. “It appears His Grace, the Duke of Legume mistook you for a bird due to the hot weather and an over excessive attempt at competition between him and my nephew, the Duke of Somerset. Please accept our hospitality here for as long as you need.”

“I am grateful to your hospitality sire as I do hold no ill will toward His Grace. I am merely a weaver seeking another kingdom to call home where my talents could be greatly appreciated than in my previous household.”

“What exactly do you weave?” asked Gaston taking both Belle and Rumpel aback. “We can’t just take your word especially since our dear Princess stated she found you swimming on the lake just before we arrived and we couldn’t find anything on you.”

Rumpelstiltskin stared at proud man lying back in his chair wanting nothing more than to strangle him. “Sadly for you, I had been robbed prior to the Princess finding me as my bathing had to evidently clean many of my wounds. I can spin straw into gold; a skill I had inherited from my father and their father before them.”

He could tell they believed he is lying, at times he wished it was a power he never possessed. Gaston quickly pointed out the guest’s story has been lies until Belle requested the guards bring Rumpelstiltskin a basket of straw and a spinning wheel. He looked at the straw realizing he had no choice, sat down to the surprise of everyone, turning it into gold with Belle smiling confidently.

“He proved true to his word. I suggest we let the poor man alone.”

Maurice agreed requesting Belle and Rogers take him back to his room. Just before he gathered himself, Gaston stopped him turning around and back to make sure no one else was listening.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but get one thing straight. Stay away from Belle, she is my fiancée and I won’t appreciate you using whatever sorcery you have to cozy up to her and filling her head with any useless ideas”

“What ideas are those pray tell?” Rumpelstiltskin smirked at him. “Being a decent human being? She mentioned you were too indulgent in your talents at shooting to have even bothered to caring what it was you shot.”

“I know what I saw, and it was a bird. Stay out of my way and stay away from Belle.”

“I can’t promise something I may not have power, now if you will excuse me”

Rumpelstiltskin slipped away from Gaston following Belle and Rogers into his room where they ordered him to get well without any questions. Just before Belle closed the door, she nervously stared at him getting her book to let him know she is in his service. He chuckled at how sweet the girl looked at the cloak nearly forgetting it was lying on the chair in the entire time.

At another glance, everything still appeared intact where he noticed a chest on the edge of the bedroom. He opened it placing the cloak there then modifying the chest to have a lock where there was no possible method in breaking into it only using a drop of his blood to open it. The hosts had ordered him to get well where he stared at the window giving him a view of a fountain and parts of the garden.

From glancing, he saw Rogers playing ball with a girl younger than Belle wearing blond hair and a light blue dress who he assumed must have been the man’s tomboy daughter. He watched them for a while laughing and playing without a care where he tried to remember the last time he was in a similar position.

_It could be nice to stay, other than the lummox fiancé, they all appear to be pleasant._

He smiled as the girl noticed him where she waved in which he waved back at her. Not wanting to cause a problem, Rumpelstiltskin drew the blinds, making sure the door was secured before getting a book from the bookcase.


	3. Full of Surprises

It wasn’t long after Rumpelstiltskin’s wounds healed; Maurice requested he stay for a longer period. He mainly kept company with Alice on most days, becoming instantly fond of the precocious teenager through their mutual love for chess and would occasionally help her when she would conduct pranks at several of the nobles to the amusement of Belle and Rogers. His nightmares of Zelena continued resulting at times he would wake up screaming where he began fixing the sound in the bedroom to avoid anyone coming in to check up on him after he swore he heard someone come in the first night. Several times, Rumpestiltskin noticed a ball of light appearing in his room or outdoors providing him with a familiar comfort he was unable to place. Whenever he saw the ball, he would spend several hours at the lake attempting to make contact or allow his feathers out becoming increasingly vigilant most nights.

Most of the time he noticed Belle glancing at him pretending to focused on her book or conversing with a lady in waiting whenever it became clear he noticed her. Sometimes she waved back or would occasionally find themselves in the library suspecting it had been more planned than coincident where they found themselves in the same areas after several times changing the routines.

“You can stay Princess.” He told her keeping his eyes on his book as she looked around the door and windows of the drawing room.

She glanced at the clock placed on the middle of the fireplace disappointed at the time, “I would love to, but I’m late for a lunch date with Gaston.”

He wrinkled his nose at the thought of Belle engaged to him; he thought she could do better as the man spent most of his time berating at Belle or trying too hard to be a gentleman in front of Maurice. Rogers let him know the state of their engagement mainly came from the depletion of the treasury due to several ill farming seasons. Despite the being offered assistance through his wealthy nephew, Maurice believed it a better approach would have come from Belle marrying Gaston instead.

“We can’t let your fiancé think some handsome knight stole you away.” moving his hands playfully ordering her to leave.

“Gaston isn’t my fiancé; it has just been a long courtship.” In a distraught tone.   

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her curiously focusing back on his book.

His grin widened. “I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of true love. Where I come from, usually a sign indicates one is a lifelong mate.”

Belle began moving around the room. “Despite what my father and the kingdom wants, I can’t seem to give my heart to someone as shallow as him.” Tightly holding her arm to her shoulder; to me, love is layered, a mystery to be uncovered.”

When Belle decided to leave, Rumpelstiltskin had difficulty concentrating on his book after noticing Belle left her laced shawl.

888888

“Don’t you think it’s time for you tell us who you really are Rumpelstiltskin?”

Hearing Rogers question puzzled and frightened him.

He had considered the Duke a friend learning how he had inherited his title at the age of 12 after the death of his older brother from a freak accident. Unable to take the pressure from a life he had not been prepared for, Rogers enlisted in the army rising up the ranks where he met a peasant woman named Eloise during an expedition in the Sudenlands swearing he would have married her had she not died in childbirth resulting in Alice becoming his wake up call towards maturity.

“What do you mean?” concealing his attempts to squirm.

Rogers took a flask he kept in his pocket for emergencies placing some of the whiskey into the marmalade flavored sherry Alice prepared for them, while sweet lacked the proper fermentation. He quickly drank it staring at his friend and showed him a piece of paper containing a photo of swan fairies.

“While you were still sick, Belle was doing research and I noticed she tore out a page from a book normally doing that unless she saw something that sparking her interest. I didn’t think anything of it until a few days ago, Alice and I had seen you swimming around the lake shedding that thing you have and turning yourself into a swan.”

Now Rumpelstiltskin had wished he had brought the sword or dagger he had been provided with. He never thought of needing to duel Rogers out of protection or principle. He could see the older man looks amused at being correct when Rumpelstiltskin took another sip.

“What do you want?” bluntly asking.

“Absolutely nothing. Your secrets are your own and even Alice decided to stay silent.”

He already knew where this was going but Rumpelstiltskin wanted to hear the response. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I have seen you interact with my daughter and cousin Rumpelstiltskin. There has never been a moment for as long as you have been here where I needed to believe they were not safe in your hands. I know you are a good man and would do about anything to help them.”

This response from the rakish Duke had not been Rumpelstiltskin predicted. He felt guilty for doubting when seeing the Duke even throwing the paper into the fireplace further indicating his assurance. However, Rumpelstiltskin had still not been satisfied.

It took less than an hour for Maurice and Rogers to find Rumpelstiltskin into the straw room sitting on the spinning wheel clutching bits of straw between his fingers. Rogers regretted asking as Rumpelstiltskin became silent only demanding he fetch the king and meet him in the straw room.

Sneering at the two men, Rumpelstiltskin stood up inspecting the room full of straw.

“Rogers let it slip regarding your treasury.” He gave them a straight answer.

 Maurice being the larger out of the two, stoke fright into his nephew while frightened of their guest.

“My apologies, I swear I had not suggested my nephew into giving you this information.” He went on his knees pleading to him. “Please accept our sincerest apologies.”

The display of pleas became tiresome for Rumpelstiltskin, “yes, yes, yes stand up.” The king obeyed his order. “I have seen how you interact with your family and your servants. You are clearly a benevolent ruler who wants the best for his people. However, the gold I produce is not for the faint of heart. I only freely provide wealth to those who do not have malice in their souls. If the straw turns to gold, I will continue filling out the entire room for as much as you need to pay out all the debts. If the straw turns to black,” Rumpelstiltskin stared at the two men up and down “let us just say it won’t be pretty.”

“Are you saying it will turn black?” Maurice pondered.

Rumpelstiltskin picked up a handful of straw placing it into the spinning wheel, “let us find out” Spinning several piles of straw into the wheel, turning the thread into pure gold. Each passing pile, the two men were relieved as Rumpelstiltskin rejoiced over conducting a hobby he once loathed solely for pure fun. Ten piles later, Rumpelstiltskin presented Maurice and Rogers with baskets of golden thread permitting them to touch it shocked to find the gold was in fact real.

“Have your men deliver the gold to the smithy by tomorrow morning. It will be safer for them to touch it by then.”

Maurice was too ecstatic, thanking Rumpelstiltskin and pleading for him to stay then heading towards his study to conduct an inventory list leaving Rogers alone with the piles of gold as they left the room.

“You knew the straw would never turn black.” Demand Rogers, laughing at his friend outwitting him.

“Of course, Maurice being too ashamed at my knowledge already gave me the answer. “He took a piece of the thread handing it to Rogers, “However, I appreciate not telling your uncle or anyone else about what I am.” Rumpelstiltskin smiled bowing to Rogers.

“It wasn’t my place, you should tell Belle. She already suspects you to not even be human”

“I will consider it Your Grace.” 

The two men turned a corner heading into another part of the castle unaware Belle lurking behind the corner having overheard what occurred in the straw room.

She no longer had any obligations to marry Gaston, the money given to her father allows them out of debt, and she could now present her plans to keep the kingdom secure for the remaining year’s harvest and hopefully bring back their prosperity. The part she continued trying to grasp was now making a decision without guilt.

_I had not expect this from either one of them._

Remembering Gaston was on his way, Belle quickly went to a mirror pinching her cheeks, not having time to change out of her salmon frock. She found herself in the drawing room Gaston already let in appearing to not have waited long.

“I haven’t seen your father around lately, hasn’t lost his head yet?” he asked.

“No, he’s fine. Gaston, we need to talk.” She sat down next to him taking a deep breath as guilt began to seep into her. “Do you love me?” she asked.

Gaston stood up with an offended gesture gazing at her. “What kind of question is that? You are one of the most beautiful women in Misthaven”

“That is not what I mean. What do you like about me?” Belle began moving her hands calming her nerves. “We’ve known one another for several years, everyone expect us to marry but I don’t think we have never had moment together discussing our common interests. We are always together during a social event, but you are usually interacting with someone else and hardly speak to me. It wouldn’t be fair to either one of us if we enter into a marriage never a chance to properly communicate.”

Gaston laughed as though Belle told him an amusing joke, “Belle, I doubt we will need a chance to discuss books as you are pregnant.”

Belle widened her mouth over the insulation while trying to keep her composure. “About that, we don’t need children right away. We can wait a few years and have some time for ourselves.”

“Where is this coming from? Belle, you are a Princess; your only job is to secure an heir for Avonlea. The stroke of misfortune has left your father giving you the impression you will be left in charge after he finally dies. Yes you are beautiful, brilliant and with perfect curves entailing you to give me at least a dozen sons. I could care less what your favorite book is or if you prefer figs over plums as long as it doesn’t affect the long term plan. If you understand this, then our marriage will already be a success.”

Belle stood up seeing Gaston in a clear light.

Any attractive features he had, now faded with a malice sneer and a despicable personality. She would have accepted his shallowness due to being in the same awkward position as her, but now she felt stupid for hoping he was different.

“Then I suppose I can’t marry you. I’m sorry but I won’t give myself to man who believes I am nothing more than a decoration to be shown off then placed back into the wardrobe whenever it becomes inconvenient.”

Now Gaston’s expression turned worse heading over to Belle, still maintaining her posture as Gaston began shaking her. “What has come over you? It’s the lanky magician isn’t it? The one who hangs out with your foppish cousin and his bastard freak? “I know all about your family situation, do you honestly think anyone else can offer you a better engagement?”

Before Gaston knew it, Belle slapped him knocking the man back. “Don’t you ever dare insult my family! Rogers and Alice are both a hundred of you. Rumpelstiltskin had nothing to do with this decision that I am starting to see had been correct.”

Belle went over to the door opening it for him when Gaston noticed a vase on the table throwing over the fireplace smashing it to pieces. “While beautiful, not worth the trouble. Enjoy spinsterhood as you lose your kingdom.”

Gaston left pushing Belle out of the way nearly hitting the floor when Rumpelstiltskin came from another room picking her up. The two men stared at one another when Gaston snickered slamming the door while Rumpelstiltskin placed Belle into the sofa of the drawing room.

She refused to look at the opposite direction, focusing on Rumpelstiltskin’s dark eyes looking at her with sympathy.

“Are you alright, Princess?”

She turned around then back at her friend, “I believe so. Please join me for tea, I will ask Mrs. Potts to get us a tray ready.”

8888888

As soon as Gaston left, he used his mirror teleporting him into his second home. The manor appeared bleak as it had not surprised him due to the staff recently being dismissed.

He couldn’t believe it; Belle is the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on. Her position in Misthaven, while rocky gave her standing because of her family lineage securing him with open opportunities. Her insistence of reading and behaving as though she will be a ruler someday became traits he tolerated knowing once he impregnated her, she would have little time to spend in the library focusing on the home.

Now he lost her. All thanks to a scrawny, little man.

He smashed another vase, broke the mirrors around the dining hall using a fire poker. He dreamt of using the poker over Belle’s beautiful porcelain skin marking her until she etched in a dark red. He smiled at how it was a beautiful sight.

“Careful now Gaston, you don’t want to damage those beautiful hands of yours.” Stated Zelena sitting on the desk with Robyn awkwardly sitting a nearby chair.

“Belle broke off the engagement.”

She began moving to his back embracing him, “I always did say she had been a terrible choice for you. After I made sure your family gained exurban wealth and your father his little accident, you needed a queen or someone more powerful by your side. A man as strong such as yourself could do much better.”

They began kissing passionately throwing Zelena over the desk when Robyn cleared her throat letting the pair they were not alone. The sight of the young blonde made Gaston sick leaving Zelena on the desk to fetch a drink.

“She has changed; it was only after the little gnat showed up in his hideous feather cloak promising her father handmade gold she began to reconsider. He bewitched her somehow”

The mention of Rumpelstiltskin paused Zelena and Robyn. “Who is he?”

“His name is Rumpelstiltskin. The idiot showed up less several months ago covered in scars accusing me of shooting him even though I swore it was a bird. Maurice nearly threw him in the dungeon until he bribed everyone with his sorcery.”

Robyn stood up as Zelena glared at her; she gulped when the witch began walking towards her. “Didn’t you say he was dead by jumping over a cliff with a broken wing?”

“Zelena, what are you talking about?” demanding Gaston becoming increasingly drunk.

She immediately took Robyn’s heart, freezing her and placing the organ into a jar. She lustfully stared at Gaston. “What if I told you I can help you get back your precious china doll, the kingdom and rid you of a certain water fowl?”


	4. Laying the Groundwork

**_Six Months Later_ **

Robyn scoured the second floor corridor a second time in an effort to convince herself she had been alone. The afternoons within King Maurice’s castle usually were filled with the staff conducting their work, cleaning the castle and no one would take a second glance.

The perfect cover.

Throughout the past five months, her job as a maid in the estate allowed her to memorize Rumpelstiltskin’s routine knowing he would not have been in his room this early in the afternoon due to having a meeting with Princess Belle or spending his time in the straw room understanding quickly it had not been a subject for gossip. Using the towels for a cover, Robyn ran towards the room knocking first before entering finding the bedroom decorated with scrolls and books with the window constantly opened to rid of the dust.She placed the towels on the draped table searching for the cloak.

There were times Robyn wondered why she even had a conscious; Zelena was practically her mother and repaid her by letting the Swan Prince go, only to lose her heart and her beloved Locksley in the process. She can still remember him whinnying hysterically as Zelena boiled the animal alive before taking his horn as an ingredient needed to cross over the Blanche Forest. The worst part she was forced to reassure the horse watching her only friend staring at her as he died in pain.  

“You will have only one chance to earn back your heart.” Zelena told her after deciding to unfreeze her handing her a vial of Rumpelstiltskin’s blood and a special potion. “Put this into Rumpelstiltskin’s robes, once he transforms, he will be back to his obedient self.”

It became easy selling a story to the matronly housekeeper Mrs. Potts about a downtrodden young woman named Margot Mills desperate for work after losing her parents quickly gaining the confidence of the staff when they told her different parts of the castle she was permitted to enter. Her only point in staying alive was making sure to never bump into Rumpelstiltskin, placing herself in bed for nearly a week in order to memorize his routine allowing her to avoid him. There were days she had second thoughts in placing the vial, however her nights hearing Zelena speak through using her heart forced her into a time crunch as Zelena’s spell to cross over the barriers of the Blanche Forest would completed fairly soon.

The situation became increasingly complicated after Robyn met Lady Alice.

It was an innocent first meeting with Robyn gathering the laundry in the lady’s room when she became frightened over a noise she heard forcing her to jump into the bathtub. Rather than Alice laughing at her, the young girl helped clean her up apologizing as her room had the occasional strange noise due to the walls being so old. Alice was covered in dirt, her hair mangled, but to Robyn, she was the most beautiful creature she ever laid her eyes on.

After she finished her shift, Alice sometimes invited Margot to join her for a walk in the gardens, the park impressing Alice on her skills with the bow. They bonded over horses with Alice offering sympathy when Robyn confided in her over the death of her beloved Locksley.

There were moments Robyn didn’t have to be Margot whenever she spent time with the blue eye blonde, at times telling herself decency could still exist.

She continued lurking until she glanced at the chest on end of the bedroom. The strange lock got her attention using one of her pins to open it, finding the method impossible as her pin shattered.

_Now why would you have an impossible lock for chest unless you have something to hide?_

Robyn went through her pocket getting the vial of blood, dabbing it into her finger touching the keyhole allowing the lock to open. Taking off the lock, she opened the chest finding the robes intact and in pristine condition. She took the other bottle, placing the purple potion into the feathers ridding her hands of the matter quickly cleaning up.

As soon as she closed the room walking back into the main corridor finding Alice straight towards her.

“Hey Margot, what are you doing here?”

“I was just placing towels into one of the guest bedroom, when I accidentally forgot the room.” She nervously said. “You know this place can be quite massive.”

Alice smiled back at her. “True, when you’re finished, you can come with me to town? I have to get some items for Belle’s birthday.”

“Sure, just let me get an okay from Mrs. P before I head out;” Margot gave Alice a hug going their separate direction.

Robyn smiled watching Alice walk in the opposite direction; she could still believe decency existed.

88888

“Are you sure about this Princess?” asked Rumpelstiltskin for the third time looking over Belle’s plans regarding the summer palace.

“Yes, I am absolutely sure” she humored him. “The palace is hardly used, the terrains are inhabited by people who believe they have been forgotten by us and there is an increase of opening trade there with some of our Eastern neighbors.” She then points to the library. “This library while not as grand as the one here, comes a close second, this knowledge should not be reserved mainly for the aristocrats. I will make a proposal of it next week transforming into a school at the next council meeting.”

“I am not sure your father will approve.” He stated in a singsong tone twirling his fingers usually to get her in a cheerful mood.

She cocked her head at him then smiled, “then it’s a good thing I have you to help me practice my argument even though you tend just criticize.”

Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand over his heart in a feign offense. “It can’t be my fault you are usually wrong.”

She moved closer to him leaning forward as their faces touched, “I’m right and you know it.”

He moved another inch seeing Belle’s lips part ready to be kissed. “Maybe once in a while” he whispered in her ear grinning at her when she placed her head in an effort to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Through an outsider perspective, Princess Belle and Rumpelstiltskin appeared to be a loving couple even though they would need to remind everyone they were merely friends. After she broke the engagement to Gaston, the pair took afternoon tea together in the drawing room, he escorted her to meetings and even playing chess in his room sometimes with Alice chaperoning playing several rounds. When he finally was allowed to remove his stitches, Rumpelstiltskin had then been permitted to dine with her, Alice and Maurice for their regular meals later on accompanying Belle to town. The pair noticed their common interests from spending time together in the library sharing their opinions on various books to a mutual love of Mrs. Potts richly made desserts where Belle sometimes scolded Rumpelstiltskin whenever she caught him taking a bite from her piece of chocolate cake. Once the kingdom had the sufficient gold, Maurice placed Rumpelstiltskin in the position of royal treasurer after the post became vacant a year prior. It allowed him to go over the books finding his instincts to be correct as Maurice had not cheated the kingdom and the funds were dispersed in the correct matter. Another part of the job meant he overseeing any of Belle’s ideas resulting in many hours of disagreements and laughter.

Their only contentment came from Belle practically giving up the prospect of Rumpelstiltskin ever calling her by her given name.

“Have you heard from Rogers?” Belle asked gathering the plans together as Rumpelstiltskin packed his bag

“He said there is a good chance of the treaty being signed now he and Tiana are practically engaged.”

Belle sighed relief. “Good, they have been dancing around it for nearly five years. Tiana could not have found a better man.”

She finished her packing with Rumpelstiltskin sitting in the sofa going over his notes. He appeared to be pensive allowing him to be unaware of his surroundings where at times he used that to his advantage whenever he caught her glancing resulting in some playful teasing.

She had thought many times about kissing him several times usually refraining when it became nearly impossible to conduct it. It would not have surprised her had he suspected she was using him for companionship after breaking the engagement with Gaston as several wives of the advisors suggested she considered her options in the Marshlands or further south.

Unfortunately for Belle, the only person she considered for marriage was only three feet away from her and may not be interested in her.

A knock on the door stopped Belle’s thoughts upset when her father walked in needing her assistance in greeting several early guests.

Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin bowed wishing each other a good day each leaving the room when Belle walked with her father to greet a woman who came out of a green carriage dressed in a dark green nearly mistaken for black gown which came off as skin tight were the two most noticeable factors were the obscenely large emerald pendant emphasize her cleavage and bright red hair.

“Your majesties” the woman stated bowing to Maurice and Belle allowing Belle to have an uncomfortable view of her guest’s pendant. “I can’t tell you how thrilled I am in attending this ball, it has been an event I have been looking forward to for some months.”

While it had been drilled into Belle’s memory the faces, names and family members of every noble in  her kingdom, Belle could not remember where she would place as she was someone would have made their prescene known at least once or twice. “We are grateful you have journeyed a long way Madam..”

“West, your highness, Lady Kelly West.” She grinned with Belle graciously greeting her.

88888888

Exhausted from the afternoon meeting, Rumpelstiltskin headed into his bedroom, placing his bag into the table and throwing himself into the bed.

Rumpelstiltskin had not been certain on the precise moment he fell in love with Belle. At first he thought it was a minor infatuate due to her kindness until he began spending more time with her overtime considering the possibility of seeing her as the one he would spend the remainder of his life. There were times he dreaded she would start looking for other options since her prospects increased.

He can still hear Zelena’s laughter, using her soothing voice to taunt him. Continuing to wake up from the nightmares although no longer screaming with the scars slowly fading or have disappeared. Rumpelstiltskin needed to tell himself Zelena was gone when he took his private swims, which became less frequent than he originally wanted.

“You can come out now Alice, I’m too tired to play.” Placing his fingers over his head, soothing his temples.

Alice got out of the bed pouting in annoyance, “has anyone ever told you lighten up?”

“You let me know at least once a week.” He said taking a deep breath opening his eyes seeing her wave at him upside down. “What are you doing here today? I thought you had a date with Margot was her name.”

“We’re meeting later. We have only known one another for a short time but I never felt anything so wonderful other than when I am with Margot”

Alice glanced at the window with a dreamy expression.

_Sounds exactly how I feel about Belle._

She left the chair leaning towards when Rumpelstiltskin moved further from her. “What’s the matter, not sure how to break your _fowl_ secret to Belle?”

He sighed never forgetting Alice knowing his secret. She kept it confidential, even watching guard whenever he would bathe where it had led him to place his guard down around her. The thought of Belle knowing however, sent him into a panic where he got up, moved around the room.

“Are you scared Belle won’t accept you if she finds out you are a swan or you haven’t told her yet because you think she will somehow use it against you?”

_A little of both_

“There is nothing for Belle to accept, we are simply friends.”

Alice place her hand over hip unconvinced by is explanation. “That girl pines over you more than you do for her. You know she changed her perfume last week hoping you would notice it.”

Rumpelstiltskin grinned at the memory of Belle walking into the study smelling of peaches after she had arrived to give him her weekly statement. He thought the scent suited her just as well as her usual rose covered scent hoping she would alternate it.

“You know she does care about you. Maybe there is some rule swans and human can’t mix or something, but she does deserve to know the truth.”

Rumpelstiltskin walked to his chest glancing at his robes. She never told him, but he knew she had usually cleaned them and always with care where not even his mother had ever done that for him. 

“I plan to tell her at her birthday ball.”

Alice quickly hugged him, thrilled over the news when they heard a carriage coming into the driveway. They ran towards the window seeing an elaborate coach of seven horses and two liverymen dressed in white stepping foot helping Gaston get out his carriage. He slammed his hand away from the liverymen and walked straight into the castle.

“You would think after being humiliated, he would never show his face.” Pondered Alice.

“Indeed”


	5. A Knight in Feathery Armour

Belle took deep breaths staring into her mirror while seven maids helped her get ready. Her usual dressing took at least one maid or she would do it herself, however the dress her father ordered for her proved to be unusually elaborate providing two layers of lace placed on a crinoline and an extensive form of tight lacing. She wanted Alice to help her, but the girl declined due to a previous meeting she could not have gotten out of where Belle hoped everything was fine. Rumpelstiltskin mentioned Alice had recently been seeing of the maids who went through a lot of trouble in avoiding meeting her and whenever the subject was brought up to Alice.

She hoped Rogers at least had been more updated in his daughter’s life recently than the ones who were more geographically closer.

After the last of the maids placed the sapphire brooch on her hair decorated with trusses of curls made into a bun with little strands of hair curled around her face enhancing her eyes, Belle gave herself another look in the mirror standing straight comprehending herself. The new dress, a bright red gown with short sleeves off the shoulders, cross-stitched in gold thread throughout the bodice in a looser skirt mixed with a train at least two feet long forcing her to wear shoes two inches longer than her usual three inch long footwear. She turned around blushing the delicacy of the fabric on her, giving her the impression of walking nude.

Belle smiled telling herself a birthday meant allowing oneself to be pampered.

“Enter” she stated dismissing her maids.

The door open her father entered with a jewelry box in his hand. Maurice looked as regal as his daughter even wearing his crown as he was known to find ceremonial jewelry unnecessary in most occasions, even a coronation. He smiled looking at his daughter tightly embracing.

“You look beautiful tonight my girl.” He presented the box to her opening it revealing it to be a small tiara with a diamond centerpiece woven in floral pattern. He placed the head set on her were Belle stared at it proudly confident enough to leave her room as they walked together out of the bedroom and into the corridors. “Even so I am certain a particular boy you are so fond of would be fool for it to escape his notice.”

Belle was shocked hearing her father mentioning it, she could lie to Alice, Rogers and even to herself, but she never could fool her father.

“You are not upset?” she asked in a surprised tone.

Maurice nodded. “As much as I had preferred you marry Gaston, Rumpelstiltskin has gained my respect these past several months not just by the spinning technique but by his judgement and dedication to helping you while completing his position regarding the treasury.”

“Rumpelstiltskin and I merely friends papa….”

He interrupted her, “….and when the day occurs where you decide to expand your friendship, let me know immediately to conduct my blessing.” 

Without warning, Belle jumped up to hug her father stating over to him “thank you”.

“Papa, how did you know mama was the one for you?” Belle had knew her parent’s marriage had also been an arrangement, but she always proud to have known that her parents were one of the few marriages were genuine love came from one another where after she died, Maurice refused to take another wife even when Belle suggested he shouldn’t be alone for her sake, stating he was still married to Colette.

“When I first saw your mother at our wedding day, I had already been nervous at the thought of spending the rest of my life with a woman who I never met. My palms were sweating and wanting to tell your grandparents this was a mistake. She walked down the aisle in her silver gown covered in a laced shawl staring directly at me with her blue eyes. Instead of being frightened, your mother who was a petite woman, kept her head high assuring everyone this marriage was a new milestone. Just before the archbishop commences the ceremony, she whispered in my ear how excited she had been these past for weeks despite having an attack of nerves over the arrangement. At that moment, I realized there was wit behind her beauty where by the time I recited my vows, I knew your mother was someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

Belle began to weep hearing the story when he father gave her a handkerchief. “All I have wanted was to make you proud of me.”

“You already have.” Maurice placed a kiss on her forehead walking to the party.

888888888

Alice stood on top of the bench at the rose garden seeing the festivities from the party inside commencing while she turned finding herself alone. She received a letter from Margot in the morning to meet her in their usual spot where Alice found herself no one was looking for her at the risk of ending the party. For nearly twenty minutes, Alice waited with no one arriving, she assumed either Margo was unable to get out of working the kitchen or the meeting had not been too important for her to have gone through all of this trouble. She sighed leaving the bench to walk out when Alice heard a rustling within the bushes finding Margot walking towards her not in a maid outfit, but dressed in trousers, peasant shirt bound by a doublet where it showed off her curves in perfect form.

The girls kissed one another under the moonlight when Robyn looked up at Alice wanting to quickly leave or tell her to go back to the party. “Sorry I was late.”

“Doesn’t matter as long as you are here.” They kissed again. “Actually, I do have something I wanted to ask you.” Alice lowered her head fidgeting where she needed to take deep breath before Robyn would tell her to hurry up, “papa sent me a letter this morning wishing for me to come to Moldovia for his wedding. I will be leaving in less than a week.” She placed her hand onto Robyn’s “I want you to come with me Margot.”

“What are you saying?”

“I love you and if I had a ring right, I would be proposing marriage to you.”

Robyn cried from happiness and sorrow. These past few months with Alice she felt more human where she wished Zelena was watching and would quickly crush her heart to spare the pain of telling Alice the truth.

“I can’t” Robyn said seeing Alice confused by the rejection. “Alice, I love you but we come from two distinct worlds.”

“If its about your status, uncle Maurice won’t care as long as he sees the good person. You can show him your archery skills and find you a position in the army. My father could tell you stories of many nobles who married outside of their station.” Alice placed her hands into the blonde’s large green eyes. “Please Margot, I love you”

She couldn’t bear to see the girl cry from her rejection running away from the gardens and into the castle. She looked at the clock tower clock seeing the time of the ball commencing deciding to put a stop to this once and for all. Robyn used the servants entrance leading to several compartments giving her a direct shortcut throughout the castle. Taking a staircase into the second floor, Robyn walked out of the compartment from a stone wall hidden by a large portrait in the gallery; she took a few turns making it to Rumpelstiltskin’s bedroom picking the lock to enter using his blood once again to open the chest finding it to be empty.

“Oh no! No, no, no, don’t do this to me” she panic looking around the wardrobe and under the bed. “Where did he put it?”

“Put what?” The voice surprised Robyn standing up to turn around finding an angry Alice drawing a dagger into her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Alice tightened the dagger into “Margot’s” back knowing the girl must have felt the pressure between her ribs. She thought at first Margot had second doubts about her father’s approval in choosing a maid, following her out of the gardens when Alice saw her heading into the secret compartments into the upstairs rooms, following her to Rumpelstiltskin’s room opening the chest where he kept his robes. She couldn’t understand what was going on and questioning how much of the truth this woman told her.

“Let me ask again, what the hell are you doing here _Margot_?”

“Alice please, you don’t know what you are doing!” Robyn stated.

Alice released her angry she still felt love for this woman. “You’re one them aren’t you? The people who Rumple who tortured Rumple. This is why you always never wanted to see him, he would have recognized you!” Yelling back holding back her tears.

Robyn took a deep breath no longer caring. “My name is Robyn, I work for a sorceress named Zelena who rules over the mountains in the Western lands. I helped Rumpel escaped and lied to Lady Zelena he was dead when I was ordered to track him down. She found him and ordered me to place him back into his bidding through a spell she conducted where it was placed on his robes, it will be placed on full effect once he transforms. I didn’t want to do this, Zelena has my heart and she will kill me if I don’t complete her task” weeping as she tried to talk, “find the Swan Prince and warn him he will be a slave again if he transforms.”

Alice took what Robyn told her taking the dagger to her neck. “No she doesn’t have your heart.” Before Robyn realized what occurred, Alice passionate kissed her. “We still have a way to make this right for everyone.  Come on” she smirked back at her when Robyn smiled drying her tears following Alice out of the bedroom heading out into corridors until both girls found themselves frozen.

88888 

Maurice spared no expense in hosting an elaborate ball for Belle’s 21st birthday. The banners were recently made providing the banners of their Avonlea in its majestic glory, the food appeared to have taken weeks in preparing as many of the assortment ranged from a fountain made of fondue to carefully decorated platters were Belle felt a twinge of guilt from taking a strawberry from the fruit tower as it looked more for decoration than consumption.

Many of the nobles from around the region came to pay their respect to the King and Princess including several royals who Belle had known since childhood who were given a handwritten personal invitation to arrive. Once such royal had been Tiana of Moldovia, who Belle noticed went into the kitchen arguing with the head chef over the proper techniques in preparing beignets.  After her amusement ended, Belle quickly released Tiana away from the chef before they started another war.

“Tiana, you need to let the chefs prepare their work. Not many of them like having royals hanging around the kitchen telling them what to do.”

Tiana went to get champagne handing a glass to Belle. “You know I’ve been making beignets since I could walk. Put me in a room with that chef for a few hours and I will show him the texture was not flaky enough were cream causes the dough to get soggy.”

Belle folded knowing her friend’s background in the culinary arts were had she not been a queen, Tiana could have been a first class chef. “I’ll consider it.” The two friends smiled hugging one another as they continued conversing about their lives and Tiana’s excitement over the wedding when Rogers appeared matching his date in a light green and gold doublet with an elaborate hat providing a large peacock feather.

“The two of the most beautiful women at the ball together, a man could die from happiness.” Kissing their hands with Belle snickering at Rogers’ attempts at flattery with Tiana blushing at the attention. “Have either of you seen Alice? I haven’t had a chance to see my daughter.”

“No one has seen her. She mentioned earlier date, probably lost track of time.” Belle stated.

“I’m sure she will turn up” Tiana said.

Belle and Rogers took Tiana’s optimism to heart and headed to dance. Rogers alternated between Belle and Tiana as his partners for several dances until Belle became exerted requesting to sit out the next one where they agreed to continue enjoying themselves. She sat down on the far end wondering what she was thinking in wearing such an elaborate dress, she continued watching her guests wondering if Rumpelstiltskin had still been in the library she had not seen him for nearly an hour. Many of her guests continued greeting her including Lady West who handed Belle a glass of champagne just before Gaston arrived requesting for a dance.

Belle had heard he arrive back the other day in which her father saw to him. There was something about him she couldn’t place in which he looked so different even down to wearing complete black that she thought looked too much for him.

She continued looking around taking a sip of her champagne for liquid courage when she saw Rumpelstiltskin heading her direction. He appeared regal, hair cropped by a few inches, dressed in white from head to toe with a doublet decorated in a gold thread pattern wearing his cloak which complimented him better.

“May I have this dance, Princess?” he stated bowing to her ignoring Gaston.

“You seriously left me for him? He’s not even human Belle” he stated where Rumpelstiltskin froze until Belle turned to Gaston.

“Gaston please, I want you to leave by the time this dance is finished. If I ever see you set one foot on this castle again, I will make sure your titles are stripped and you spend the rest of your days in the debtors’ prison since you owe fortune on back taxes”

“You will be sorry.”

She sweetly smiled back at him turning around to Rumpelstiltskin moving towards the center of the ballroom.

“Where were you?” she asked. “Between you appearing act and Alice missing for hours, I can’t help but wonder if you two have some scheme conducted.”

He smirked at her, “The birthday girl wanted her guests to dress appropriately.”  

“You’re impossible Rumpelstiltskin” she rolled her eyes.

They continued dancing never taking their eyes off one another as Rumpelstiltskin held her tighter when Belle felt strange sensations.

“Can we go outside; I think all the champagne has gotten to me.”

“Sure, I have something I need to tell you.”

They held each other running out of the ballroom and into the back section of the rose garden with Rumpel summoning a flask of water for Belle with Rumpel summoning a flask of water for Belle. She quickly drank from it seeing Rumpelstiltskin pacing around the shrubs. He looked nervous and stared at the clock tower several times then back at Belle while pacing again.

“Rumple, you’re scaring, what is it?”

He looked at a worried Belle going up to the bench she was sitting in and kissed her. The strange sensations she felt earlier were now gone as she felt more active again enjoying the taste of Rumpelstiltskin’s lips onto hers. He took a rose from the shrubbery along with a feather from his cloak giving them to her. She inhales the scent of the rose along with keeping the feather into her hair between her barrettes amusing him when he proudly displayed it.

His expression turned serious “You once asked me why I wore the cloak, it’s my skin.” He stated knowing now he really confused her. “I have to tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a swan fairy who wanted nothing more than to uphold the traditions of his tribe even at the cost of upsetting his mother, the queen. She always blamed him for his father’s death refusing to let him take over the throne after she was gone passing his claim to his younger brother.”

“She couldn’t have blamed him for something he was not responsible for.”

Belle was too compassionate than he gave her credit for. “It wasn’t enough for the queen as she wanted to get rid of her son. She made a deal with a witch who wanted eternal youth and the Queen gave it to her in the form of an emerald pendant that can only be powered by gold made by a swan fairy. The Queen thought it was a perfect way to get rid of her son and the witch found herself a perfect obedient fairy to give her whatever she desired.”

Belle continued blinking comprehending what Rumpelstiltskin told her. The gold making, the robes made of feathers and his affinity for water….

_He’s not even human Belle!_

“You’re a swan fairy.”

He nodded. Rumpelstiltskin suspected Belle had not believed him. Sighing, he took his cloak, placing his hood up along with covering his arms under his cloak. Belle stood in silence she watched Rumpelstiltskin turn from a man to a swan as the cloak became his skin.   


	6. A Clear Underestimation

Alice and Robyn stood alongside one another unable to move. She stared at Robyn who looked in fear when they were given their mobility to find a green cloud came to them bringing the strange redhead woman who Alice had seen around the castle the past several days; she believed Belle introduced her Lady West.

Zelena walked to the girls, Robyn stood still refusing to look at her master as the witch circled them turning her attentions to Alice placing her fingers on her chin to inspect her.”

“I will admit Robyn, you have a good eye. The girl is lovely you are the Princess’ ward I believe? I wonder if your friend is nearby.”

“Leave her alone” Robyn spoke. “Alice has nothing to do with”

“ _Alice_ ” she pursed her lips staring back at Robyn. “What a lovely name, I can see why you never wanted to report back; she appears to be a fun distraction.”

Robyn wished she had her bow and arrows at this moment wanting not more than to plunge an arrow into Zelena’s heart. Her surprise came when Zelena summoned a black box where the contents made a thumping sound leading Robyn to fall down clutching her hand to her chest with Alice huddling her.

“Monster, what have you done with her?” throwing her dagger at Zelena who disappeared when the dagger hit a wall.

“Ask her, she knows what’s in here.” She said behind Alice. Zelena used a key from her pocket opening the box, but felt a presence before she indulged the contents from the box. “It appears I am being summoned, I guess I will have to take you two with me.”

Before the girls could refuse, Zelena closed the lid and green smoke appeared to them leaving the corridor empty.

The shock continued to linger on as Belle composed herself coming to terms of witnessing Rumpelstiltskin’s transformation. She knew he was different when he possessed magic, but the revelation she presented to him had never a guess she would have assumed. Belle had heard about various fairies who would transform themselves in the likeness of other animals, many resided in different realms believing they had little necessity in interacting with other humans. The story Rumpelstiltskin told her made sense regarding why fairies sightings were rare unless one knew the proper way to summon one or they would interact with those who they viewed as worthy of their time and effort to the point they were dismissed as legends within first glance.

Here Belle was standing in front of what many of her books considered a creature of legend and she stood silent. Rumpelstiltskin appeared to be as much of a swan as an average bird expect in a larger size, he appeared as silent as her waiting for a response when she went closer to him touching his feathers and wings finding them to be real, she then stared at his eyes. They were not of a birds; large, a caramel color similar to the eyes she had seen for the past several months on Rumpelstiltskin.

“You are him.” Embracing the animal as he lowered his neck to her back, “I wish you had confided in me sooner, but I understand why never wanted to say anything.”

“Thank you” he said letting his guard down. “I just never thought….” A sudden wave of silence hit Rumpelstiltskin, feeling a sharp pain watching in horror his feathers fading from his wings rendering him immobile.

“Rumpel, what’s happening!” she tried moving him but her touch causes him to continue wallowing in pain.

“Looks like she wasn’t lying about his non-human status after all” stated Gaston when Belle turned around finding him behind her laughing heading to them grabbing her wrist forcibly trying to kiss her causing Belle to spit at him, he touches his cheek smirking and slapping Belle into the ground. “Don’t worry, once its midnight, whatever Zelena placed in your drink will finally take its effect, you will forget you ever met the bird and realize how utterly wrong you have been.”

“Now I know you have been drinking.” She lifted her skirt gathering the dagger she usually kept on the holster of her thigh aiming it at Gaston. “Fix whatever you did to him, punish me instead.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Belle” taking Rumpelstiltskin’s body and throwing it the side when Belle runs again to him, “in just a bit, you won’t even remember anything other than announcing our wedding date perhaps for the Winter Solstice. I know a spring wedding is better suited but I can’t wait an extra 5 more months for someone else to corrupt you.”

“You’re despicable.” She says turning back to Rumple “I promise you darling, everything will be fine.”

Gaston grabbed Belle’s wrists when she noticed the feather from her hair fell tucking it closely back from Zelena when she arrived holding onto Alice and Robyn who were unable to talk. Zelena walked over to Rumpelstiltskin who began passing out as the witch sneered at him then glanced at Gaston who continued holding onto to Belle took a better look at her.

“I don’t see what the fuss is about.” She said “You certainly are not worth the trouble I have to endure in getting my prized possession back” glancing back at Gaston. “To each their own then, I should give you a reward my dear but an invitation for the happy nuptials will be just fine.

Belle saw there was no way out; Rumpelstiltskin was transported into a cage which according to Zelena had been made of iron where his magic proved weak for him to escape. She then looked at the clock then back at Rumpelstiltskin who continued looking at her when a thought struck her, she continued staring back at him who nodded in reassurance. She went over to Gaston, smiling as she gave him a kiss shocking everyone.

“My love, who is this woman? Everyone must be worried about us and papa shouldn’t get the wrong impression on my birthday no less.”

Alice and Robyn were surprised when Zelena began laughing. “See Rumpelstiltskin, all that was needed was for the girl to have gotten a new outlook. Enjoy your new kingdom Your Grace.” Zelena gathered her broom and disappeared with Rumpelstiltskin leaving Gaston and Belle clung together as Robyn and Alice where continuing to understand what was going on.

“Belle, what are you doing?” Alice stated. “You just let Zelena leave with Rumple!”

“Silence brat, clearly Belle has no idea who you are talking about.”

Belle started laughing back at the girls. “Oh Alice, you can say just about the silly things at times, Rumpel doesn’t mean anything to me.” Turning her attention back to Gaston. “I will need you to go the straw room and find out how much gold we still have.”

“We can do that tomorrow”

“I can’t have my father thinking we are broke before we are announcing our wedding date.” She batted her eyes when Gaston took the insulation differently and followed her inside using another entrance.

When the pair were gone, Alice continued staying dumbstruck when Robyn tried to get her attention. “Come on, we have to help Belle”

“I don’t think she needs any help”

Robyn sighed grabbing Alice’s hand “I know the potion Zelena gave her, she wouldn’t know the first thing about Rumpelstiltskin or that his gold was created in the straw room.” Alice got the message as the girls ran to catch up with the pair going through some of the party goers when Alice bumped into her father and Tiana where happy to see her.

“There you are, I almost requested a search party for you.” Stated Rogers hugging Alice who became too overwhelmed in being surprised.

“Papa, its great to see you too. I thought you will be back next week.” Seeing Tiana wave at her “Hey Tiana, congratulations” providing a curtsy.

Alice tried to get out the situation when Robyn took her. “My apologies, but Alice and I have someplace to get to and we are in a bit hurry”

“Papa, I’ll explain later, just enjoy the party. I really have to go.” Waving back, Alice continued running probably realizing she might have just lost some privileges for the first time since was 10. “You know, this isn’t how I wanted you to meet my dad and future stepmother.”

“They seem pretty nice, although I’m sure they were not focus on me.” Desperately diverting the subject when they were placed in a corner. “Where’s the room?”

Alice led them instead finding Belle and Gaston were nearby the room with Gaston desperately placing his hands on Belle whilst she moved from laughing at the conversation. Alice just thought it was a strange sight to see where she wished she had her father’s flask at this moment.

“Belle, I am starting to like this new you. Although I don’t think I can take everything.”

“Take as much as you want. Everything Rumpelstiltskin has ever made was given to me, therefore it is now ours” She giggled.

She opened the door seeing all the freshly made gold Rumpelstiltskin had made earlier in the afternoon for the next day’s collection. Gaston looked awestruck seeing the wealth created for Avonlea, he pushed Belle out taking a basket and started picking up the thread laughing at the prospect he now has unlimited wealth, the control of Avonlea and Belle all under the span of twenty minutes.

He continued cheering, turning to find Belle whose expressions were now filled with anger when she gave him a smirk.

Gaston gazed at her when he noticed is hand touching the gold began melting. He threw the thread out but it was too late as he continued melting, he grabbed Belle’s skirt pulling into him when the gold continued touching him leaving Gaston to melt faster until all Belle saw a dead burnt tree half of Belle’s size lying next to the spinning wheel.

_Good riddance_

Alice and Robyn arrived finding Belle disheveled half of her dress now torn and her displaced. She cried holding onto the girls who hugged her tighter.

“Rumpel spoke to me as he was in the cage. I swore to him, I would get him out of there when he told me that I needed to take Gaston into the straw room because the gold was not ready to be touched.”

“You convinced us” stated Alice. “We will get him out.” She turned back to Robyn “do you know how to get us there?”

“Through a portal, we need a marker of Zelena’s or Rumpelstiltskin to open one. Do either of you have anything he might have touched?”

Belle took out the feather from her hair that Rumpelstiltskin gave her, staring at it both laughing and crying surprised at finding the feather began to have a gold tint floating away from them. They followed the feather until they found themselves at the lake where it stopped find what they hoped was the portal. Alice and Robyn found a boat usually kept close by for fishing when they saw Belle down on the pebbles weeping holding on to the feather. Alice went to go comfort her when they saw she kissed the feather causing a bright light to surround her allowing the girls to get Belle to be placed in the water when they saw a portal being formed in which they kissed one another before jumping in


	7. White Gold

**_Two Days Earlier_ **

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t fathom why Gaston even arrived to the castle. Maurice had greeted him with the same indifference as he had for most of the other guests where any hints of favors changed from the King’s graces were not shown other than seating arrangements during meals. While the birthday ball would not appear for several more days, many of the guests arrived earlier than anticipated allowing Belle to have spent more time in playing hostess than she cared to even when Maurice suggested a hunt to occupy the time for all the arrived guests. Much to Belle’s annoyance, she played along joining them while Rumpelstiltskin stayed within the castle going about his day. There were times in the day he gazed from his window watching the party guest amuse themselves in the gardens with Belle and Alice normally in close proximity as they sometimes caught him glancing back requesting he would join them, usually declining.

The sign of suspicion came to him when he noticed Alice conversing with her mysterious new suitor.

When Alice first mentioned she had fallen in love with someone, he had continually insisted upon meeting the girl who captured the heart of his friend. For many weeks Alice tried to set up a time for all three even at times with Belle joining him to spend time together only for a last minute circumstance causing the meeting to have been  either rescheduled or forgotten soon after. He would joke with Alice over the universe trying to keep her from introducing Margot to everyone when he one day spotted Alice with the elusive Margot close the lake with the girl supposedly doing some target practice nearly falling to shock as he instantly recognizing Alice’s companion. Even though Robyn never caused him any harm, her presence meant Zelena would not be too far from them. He tried to say to himself The Archer’s presence was merely a coincidence as he knew she would occasionally stay away from the Western Mountains for days on end living amongst the humans sometimes envying the young girl whenever she would tell him about her activities during the excursions. He left the matter go but kept his rooms locked and would become highly observant over Robyn’s activities even if he meant thinking of an explanation to Alice should she needed to confront him.

At the royal banquet, Rumpelstiltskin would glance at Belle who was constantly interacting with the guests. He could see she became bored with her duties of hostess and mingling where he helped her out introducing himself as a trusted adviser to Belle leading to much gossip throughout the evening regarding Belle’s marital status as the pair would remain close to one another through most of the evening.

“Your highness.” A voice called to Belle forcing Rumpelstiltskin to pause in fright.

_No it can’t be….._

He turned around hoping it had been another one of his dreams seeing Zelena in front of him greeting he and Belle as another one of the party guests. She maintained disguise well exchanging her green skin for a color appearing to be of human flesh with a light green dress not as outrageous as what she normally wore but helped her give the appearance of a highborn lady with to her auburn hair covered in a hairnet made by the thread from the gold Rumpelstiltskin had spun.

“Good evening Madame” Belle bowed back to the woman turning over to Rumpelstiltskin, “Rumple, this is Lady Kelly West from Emerald City”

Rumpelstiltskin smirk bowing to Lady Zelena where handed her hand out to him in which he looked at Belle and Zelena knowing it would have been viewed as an insult to his host by refusing. He took Zelena’s hand, kissing it disgusted at seeing her blush in front of him when she began giggling in the same matter she had done during her attempts at seducing him.

“How lovely for you to have arrived from a far journey for a small get together.” He stated gritting through his teeth when Zelena moved closer to him laughing as he held onto Belle’s hand.

“I always try to make time for celebrations. One pastime I always have had since I was a young girl comes from watching the swans swim during the spring time.” Staring directly at Rumpelstiltskin “You never know what sight you might find from them.”

Belle stared at this displayed confused when she took a sip of her wine. She could see Rumpelstiltskin turning stiff in different moments, doing her best to comfort him. “My apologies Milady, but we don’t own any swans in this castle. There are some close to the lake however they reside further into the forest. I guess father never thought swans were entirely necessary.”

“Actually my dear, they are important creatures!” Zelena squealed “They are said to restore youth simply by their hidden beauty, all one needs to do is to take a feather from them and any wish you might want will come true. That is why many brides obtain swans for their wedding; I can see you must have had the same notions in the past.” Neither Rumpelstiltskin nor Belle was comfortable in standing another minute with Zelena. She continued laughing looking directly at Rumpelstiltskin. “Where did you say you were from Milord?”

How he longed to kill this woman. Zelena moved further standing over a wall appearing reassured while Belle continued in her effort from leaving the matter less awkward.

“I didn’t.” He sighed hoping it would appear satisfactory, “If you must know, I hail from the Frontlands, close to the Southern Border.”

“Are you sure?” Taking her glass drinking some of the contents. “I would have thought based on your accent; it would have been from another area. Someplace less _fowl_ if we were more specific.”

“Madame West,” Belle intervened, “I apologize for being rude, but my father really needs us at the moment. Shall we see you later?” Zelena agreed bowing before them then left but she first winked to Rumpelstiltskin who began leaving towards the opposite direction of the room not caring Belle had been following him asking him to slow down.

“Princess, I would like to excuse myself for the remainder of the night. Suddenly I have begun to maintain a headache.” Hoping the excuse would appear reasonable enough for her.

“Fine, first tell me what is going on with you?” she demanded from him.

“Its complicated and I would not want to bore with you the details.”

He could see she was not convinced placing her hand over his hips annoyed at his answers and appearing to be disappointed with his comment he gives than the one she wants to supposedly hear. “I wish you could trust me enough to tell if you are not well. Alice mentioned you have nightmares and I once saw you screaming for hours mentioning names and torture.”

The demeanor became loose when she mentioned the nightmares. “What occurs in my private thoughts are no one else’s business but my own.”

Belle frown increased when Rumpelstiltskin bowed to her and began leaving when he stopped just as she spoke. “I wish you would trust me. Whoever she was, I am not her and I have no reason to become her. That is all I ask.”

She walked the opposite direction as he made over to another corridor leading him into the library when he saw found Zelena now transformed back into her green skin grinning at him when he became startled as she locked the doors behind him.

“Now Rumpel, did you think I was going to let you go easily?”

Rumpelstiltskin tried opening the door but the doorknob had been burnt off and he already guessed she had caused the room to be placed in soundproof. He pounded in frustration finding the smug woman continued to smirk at him while hovering over her broomstick, wanting nothing more than to take the broom and send her flying into the sun hoping she would die from the exuberant heat.

“The thought did cross my mind every now and then.” You don’t need me Zelena, I gave you enough gold to last you for at least 10 more lifetimes you can’t kill me without it causing some damage to your flawless skin.” He stressed the last part to her where she got the hint causing her face to change to an angry expression.

“I own you!” She screamed going over to him placing her mouth close to his as he tried to push her off of him. “Every feather you have in that cloak of yours, every single gold you have ever spun, every thought to have appeared in your head is all mine. Why would I have a reason to kill you, if anything I will make sure you spend the remainder of your lifetime understanding that I merely the only who has truly cared for you.”

She leaned to kiss him when he pushed her so hard she stumbled towards a bookcase leaving the books to topple to the ground with Zelena knocked out onto the floor. He ran towards the window leading to the gardens trying to open the window to call for help when the window sills suffered from the same problem as the as doors where he looked down seeing Belle and several other men mainly sons of powerful allies for Maurice conversing with her where each of the men hovered over appearing more love struck than the last.

He knew none of those men interested Belle; she only needed to make an impression as the perfect princess in front of her father and the rest of the world. She was a friendly and warm woman who would smile at anyone even if they had hurt her but Rumpelstiltskin still felt a sharp pain in his chest at the sight he was witnessing. To make matters worse, Gaston arrived a few seconds later droving all the other suitors away as he went towards Belle even though she pushed herself away from his advances.

“She is suited for this world better than you could ever be Rumpelstiltskin.” Zelena whispered to him clinging onto him. “I will guarantee you by the dove’s birthday, she will head over heels in love with the first handsome prince who asks for her hand. Will you also be assisting the princess in her wedding dress?”

“ _She’s lying to you, don’t listen to her!”_

Come now Rumpel, you seriously could never have believe there would have been any possibilities of a future between the two of you. Most women are not entirely too keen on the idea of having a life partner being someone whose not exactly human and your friend appears to be nothing more than the average princess who dreams of a handsome duke occupying her time”

The mention of a duke grabbed Rumpelstiltskin’s attention when he began thinking of Alice predicament. “Is that way you sent your Archer here? To make sure the so called handsome duke would be viewed as a hero while she tampers with my skin.” He sighed defeated, “I will never know how it comes about yes?”

Zelena laughed at him. “Don’t be ridiculous Rumpelstiltskin. I have no reason to kill you. Eventually you will decide to change back into your feathers and realize how right I have always been. It could be tomorrow or twenty years from now but you can’t escape your transformation forever.”

Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes finding himself alone in the library with any trace of Zelena having long gone. He opened the window taking deep breaths grateful he was alone in this instant followed by going into his room to open his chest finding the cloak still there. He gave it a close inspection where it reassured his worse fears.

Despite all of his efforts, Zelena successfully found another way to control him where he is next transformation now signaled his death warrant.

He wanted to throw the room into pieces, turn everyone around him into a snail if possible, tossing the freshly made gold into castle gardens allowing the entire of Avonlea become a golden wasteland and wishing he could have sent his mother into the netherworld by own his hand if given the opportunity.

After some time, Rumpelstiltskin gathered his thoughts when he remembered the threads Zelena wore in her hair. He looked over the feathers from his cloak and seeing the shawl Belle had forgotten in his chair after one of their nightly chess matches. The idea became risky for him but he wanted nothing more than to leave the bondage Zelena had placed him in.

The next several days it became easy for Rumpelstiltskin to spy on Gaston with the help of bribing several guards as his routine became too predictable. A quick workout followed by meals then the remainder of the day would be in the forest for a hunt or sometimes sneak into the straw room when no one was looking and gaze at the gold through the window with a lustful demeanor that it sent him to a rage when he finally saw the proud Duke placing the potion Zelena gave him into Belle’s drink at the ball.

It became now or never for him going up to Belle after she drank from her chalice. She always prided herself into be a good dancer from years of instruction where Rumpelstiltskin wished he would have been in a better circumstance to compliment her dancing or how beautiful she looked. More of a queen she could ever give herself credit for, he looked at the clock taking her to the gardens where he first presented her one of his feathers which he smirked at the realization he could get rid of effects from the potion using true love kiss followed by telling her the truth about himself in the gardens.

The pain became too intense for Rumpelstiltskin where realize he was slowly losing what little strength he had left between the cage Zelena placed him in and the kick Gaston gave him. He started opening his eyes finding Belle fighting Gaston where he needed to get her attention.

_Belle Belle!!!_

Rumpelstiltskin never enjoyed communicating telepathically as it was a skill that would drain him because of the mental strains it took when focusing on using his and transforming altogether. He saw Belle turning around to him confused when she realized he was communicating with her.

_I don’t have much time, take Gaston to the straw room, I had just made a fresh batch earlier this afternoon. Use the gold and the feather I gave you to get to the Western Mountains; it might change your appearance once you get there._

_“But Gaston won’t let me set foot there.”_

_“I trust you Belle”_

Rumpelstiltskin shortly became unconscious just before seeing Belle attempting to seduce Gaston much to everyone’s shock. He woke up some time later finding himself in an all too familiar setting with the iron cage this time standing in the middle of Zelena’s grand hall which she occasionally used as a spell room. The room never appealed to him where the spell books proved to be useless to Zelena as she hardly read them mainly using her scrolls to provide an accurate depiction.

“I almost wanted to wake you up earlier, but you were so peaceful in your sleep I couldn’t have the heart to do so.” She went up to him plucking his feathers forcing him to transform back. He became surprised when she opened the cage.

“Rumpelstiltskin, leave the cage.”

He felt no force necessary to obey her, but that wasn’t part of the plan and did as he was told.

“Now see, that wasn’t so hard my darling.”

Rumpelstiltskin focused his attention at seeing the ceiling noticing a familiar blonde lurking around giving him the signal to keep quiet pointing out the smaller swan with large cerulean eyes lurking behind the tables. Zelena transformed Rumpelstiltskin back into a swan where she transported themselves back into the dungeons placing him there.

“Everything here is much more secure than the spell room. Will you be a good lad when I get back then?”

He nodded when she threw a bucket of water at him leaving the swan to slowly hydrate. Zelena left leaving Rumpelstiltskin with the worry of the girls not being seen by the mad witch.


End file.
